This invention relates to reamer stabilizers, and more particularly has to do with extending the life of the roller reamer stabilizer cutter bearings as would be utilized in an air drilling operation such as mining blast hole drilling.
It has been the practice to use expendable reamers having a balanced life such as the life of the body of the unit matches the life of the roller cutters. Canadian Patent No. 1,016,534 which issued on Aug. 30, 1977 to Western Rock Bit Company Limited discloses a means to significantly extend the life of the roller cutters and hence the life of the tool. The use of integral bearing pins having self-centering means has virtually eliminated roller end wear and has proven to be very effective in lowering air loss through the bearings as compared to axle mounted type roller cutters. Due to the extension of the life of the roller cutters on these tools body wear and hence the associated bearing block wear has become a problem.